Friendship Rings
by NaLu4ever2000
Summary: Lucy met Natsu at a beach when they were 11 years old. On the last day at the beach, Natsu gave Lucy a friendship ring and said they will meet again. After 6 years, they met each other at Fairy Tail. What will happen? I know, summary sucks.
1. When we were little

**Hi minna-san! This is my first fanfiction about NaLu so please, no bad words and please review! Thank you! I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters!**

* * *

**Friendship Rings  
Chapter 1: The Day Before the Trip**

It was the year X778X. There was a little girl named Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the wealthiest family in Fiore, the Heartfilia family.

One night, Lucy's parents, Jude and Layla Heartfilia said, "Ne, Lucy?" "Yeah?" asked the 11 year old Lucy. "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" asked her mother, Layla Heartfilia. Lucy excitedly answered, "Yes! Can we, papa?" " Yes,  
we can. We can even stay the night there." said her father, Jude Heartfilia. "Can we stay for 6 days 5 nights, papa?" asked Lucy happily. "Why so long, Lucy?" asked Layla. "So I can have fun with you guys longer." said Lucy with a smile.  
"Alright then. 6 days 5 nights it is." said Jude. Lucy jumped up and down excitedly while saying, "Yay! We're going on a family trip!" Both her parents smiled and then her mother said "Okay, little princess. Go on upstairs and pack the clothes and things you want to bring and then go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow." "Okay, mama. By the way, what are you packing for us to eat?" said Lucy. "Why don't you wake up early tomorrow and help me with the packing and the food?" asked Layla while smiling.

Lucy thought about it for a while and finally said, "Okay! What time?" "Is 6:30 too early for you?" asked Layla. "6:30 is perfect!" said Lucy excitedly. "Okay. Then, go pack your things now and go to sleep." said Layla. "Okie dokie!" Goodnight, mama, papa! shouted Lucy as she ran upstairs to her room. "What time are we leaving, dear?" asked Layla. "We'll leave at 7:30 am sharp and we'll reach our destination in about 2 hours." said Jude. "Okay then. I'll go book the rooms now."  
said Layla. "Alright." said Jude. Then, Layla went to call the beach's hotel and booked a room for the three of them to stay in.

* * *

**How was it? Is it good? Sorry if it's really short. The first 2 chapters will be very short it'll only take you 5 minutes for you to read finish if ur a slow reader n maybe 2 minutes if ur a fast reader! Please review!**


	2. The Boy with Pink Hair

**Hello minna-san! Here's chapter 2 sorry for not updating but i got so cut up with school i forgot to update it Please forgive me! Anyway, enjoy! =) Plus, i think Chapter 2 is a little long but who cares! Just enjoy reading! =D**

* * *

**Friendship Ring**  
** Chapter 2:The Boy with Pink Hair**

Lucy reached the beach at 9:30 am. They went to their room and put their things. After that, Lucy asked her parents, "Can I go swimming now?" "Sure. Go change and wait for us here." said Layla. "Okay." said Lucy then off she went to change into her swimsuit. Lucy came out 2 minutes later wearing a pink bikini top and a pink skirt bikini bottom and she waited for her parents. After 2 minutes, her parents came out and they went to the beach together.

Once they reached the beach, Lucy ran to the water and swimmed for 3 hours. 3 hours later, Lucy started feeling hungry so she got up and went to where her parents are sitting. "Mama! I'm hungry. Can i have a sandwich?" asked Lucy while rubbing her stomach. "Sure. Here you go, Lucy." said Layla handing her the sandwich. "Arigatou!" said Lucy taking the sandwich from her mom. After she finished, Lucy asked her mom for some Pocky. When Lucy was about to take a bite of it, she heard a little boy pestering his father to buy some Pocky. "Come on Igneel! Please buy one packet for me! Just one!" whined the little boy. "No! I am still angry about you threating me to bring you here for 6 days 5 nights! So no junk food for you for the whole trip." said a guy that looks like his in his 20's. (I made Igneel a human) "Please Igneel! I'm hungry!" whined the boy. "Then go and eat the food in the room that i brought!" said Igneel. " Dont wanna!" pouted the boy. " Why not?" asked Igneel with a curios look on his face. "Because the food you make is disgusting!" said Natsu making a disgusted face. "Why you little-" Igneel was cut off when Lucy said, "Here. You can have my packet of Pocky if you want! I haven't bite it. I swear!" handing the little boy the Pocky. "Are you sure, little girl?" asked Igneel. "Yes. I am sure." said Lucy with a smile. "T-thanks. What's your name?" said the boy. "Lucy Heartfilia but you can just call me Lucy." said Lucy holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Natsu Dragneel but you can just call me Natsu and this is my foster dad, Igneel." said Natsu shaking Lucy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Lucy." said Igneel shaking Lucy's other hand. "Nice to meet you two. Anyway, I gotta get back to my parents. I'll see you Natsu." said Lucy waving goodbye. "Wait! Can we be friends?" asked Natsu. Lucy smiled at him and said, " Aren't we already friends?" Natsu smiled back and said, "Yeah. I guess so."  
while scratching his head. "Anyway, can i meet your parents?" "W-Why?" asked Lucy curiously. "I just wanna introduce me and my dad to them." said Natsu with a smile. "Oh. Okay. Let's go!" said Lucy leading the way.

Hi, mama. Hi, papa. said Lucy. "Meet my new friend. His name is Natsu Dragneel but you can just call him Natsu." "Hi!" said Natsu waving hello. "Hello Natsu." said Lucy's parents in unison. "This is my foster father Igneel." said Natsu pointing to Igneel. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Igneel bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." said Layla and Jude in unison. "Come and have a chat with us. Lucy. You and Natsu can go play." said Jude. "Yes papa." said Lucy. Then off she went to play with Natsu while their parents chated. Then, Jude asked,"Igneel? Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" "Oh. I couldn't." said Igneel denying their kindness. "It's alright. We insist. Instead, im sure Lucy would be really happy if Natsu came to have dinner with us." said Layla while sipping her drink. "Well...Alright then. If you insist." said Igneel. "Good. Meet us at the beach's reataurant 'Tropical Island' for dinner at 6:00 pm tonight." said Jude. "Alright then."said Igneel. "Dear. Look at the time. It's already 5:30 pm. Let's get back to our rooms so we can get ready." said Layla. "Good idea. Well. We'll see you tonight Igneel." said Jude. "Alright."said Igneel. Then, they went to get Lucy and Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu. It's time to go." said Igneel. "But Igneel, Me and Lucy just started building the sandcastle and we're nearly finished." whined Natsu. "Plus, i want to hang out with her a little longer." "Dont worry. You'll see each other again tonight." said Layla. "Really?!" said Natsu and Lucy in unison. "Yes. Igneel and Natsu are joining us for dinner tonight." said Jude. "Yay! I can hang out with you Natsu!" said Lucy happily. "So can i!" shouted Natsu while jumping up and down happily. "Alright,. Come on. It's time to go and get ready." said Layla. "Alright. I'll see you later Natsu!" said Lucy waving goodbye. "Ok! Bye!" said Natsu waving back. Then they all went back to their rooms to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**To reviewers:**

**Adelyna11: **Thank you for the nice comment. Glad u liked it! =)

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US:** I know right? Ohhhhhhhh indeed.

**Guest: **Thank you! =D

**An1mE QueeN: **Wow u must be a fast reader and arigatou! *bows* =D

**OpenOtaku: **Thank you and i will continue soon just for you! =D

**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin: **I already said no bad words but ill let u off cause i know u really want to know wats gonna happen i do too but please be patient Thank you =)


	3. What happened between Natsu and Lucy

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! =)) Btw, i dun think there's a new chapter next week cause it's almost chinese mew year so i might take the week off from writing the next chapter Please dun hate me but i promise to write and update the next one soon! Oh and Thank you reviewers, followers and for putting this story ur fav! Arigatou *bows***

* * *

**Friendship Rings **

**Chapter 3: What Happened Between Natsu and Lucy?**

They all got ready and went to the beach's restaurant. They met up with each other and Igneel, Layla and Jude chatted while Natsu and Lucy played. It was about 9:30 pm when they finished their dinner. Then, Lucy's parents invited Igneel and Natsu to their room and Igneel accepted.

Once they reached the room, Igneel, Layla and Jude sat at the kitchen table in the kitchen to talk about adult stuff while Natsu and Lucy played in the living room with Lucy's toys. "What's this Lucy?" asked Natsu holding Lucy's sewing machine. "It's a sewing machine. I use it to make cute dresses for my doll and purses for me and my mom." said Lucy.

"Oh. So you can like mend things and other junk?"

"Yes. Why you ask?"

"Do you think you can help me mend my scarf? It has a tiny hole right here."

"Okay! I'll help you!" Natsu smiled and thanked Lucy. Then, he handed her his scarf. Lucy smiled back at him and said, "No need to thank me. That's what friends are for." Then, she went to work and while she was sewing the scarf, Natsu stared her and thought, "I gotta admit but Lucy is really cute when she's serious." When Natsu finished thinking (sorry i dont know how to call it), he noticed Lucy staring at him. He blushed and asked,"W-What?"

"Is something wrong? I called your name three times but you didn't answer me."

"Oh really? Gome I was just thinking about something."

"Really? What?"

"Nandemo nai!" Natsu turned away so he can hide his blush. "Aw come on Natsu! Tell me!" whined Lucy. "N-No!" said Natsu who's still blushing. "Fine! Oh and here. I finished mending your scarf." Lucy handed the scarf to Natsu and Natsu wrapped it around his neck. "Wow! Arigatou!" Natsu smiled at her while she smiled back and said, "Mm-mm. No need to thank me." Suddenly, Natsu asked, "Ne Lucy? Do you want to play truth or dare?" Lucy looked at him and said, "Truth or dare?" "Yeah! Do you want to play?" asked Natsu excitedly. "O-Okay. You start first." said Lucy. "Okay!" shouted Natsu happily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth."

"Okay. Are your parents wizards?"

"Only my mom. My dad is mortal."

"Then, are you a wizard?"

Yes. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Lucy smiled evilly and said, "Alright. I dare you to give yourself a wedgie! A very painful one. " Natsu suddenly shouted, "N-NO WAY!" Lucy raised an eyebrow and said, "Scared, Natsu?" Natsu bit his lip and said, "Fine! I'll do it!" Then, he gave himself a very painful wedgie. (Cant believe Lucy so devillish)  
"O-Okay. I-It's your t-turn now. T-Truth o-or d-dare?" trembled Natsu who's crying in pain. "Um... Dare." Now it's Natsu's turn to smile evilly and he said, "I dare you to kiss me! On the lips! How you like me now?" "T-There is no way am i kissing you on the lips!" shouted Lucy while blushing. "Lucy's a coward!" laughed Natsu. Lucy blushed even more and said, "No Im not!" Natsu stopped laughing and said, "Then prove it." "F-Fine! I will!" Then she pulled him into a kiss. Not long after, they parted and Lucy who's still blushing said, "T-There. I-I kissed you. Y-You happy now?" Natsu blushed madly and said, "Y-Yeah." 'She kissed me!' was the only thought Natsu has in his mind right now and in Lucy's mind was all 'I can't believe I kissed him!' thought. Then, there was an awkward silence but it broke when Igneel and Lucy's parents came into the living room.

"Come on Natsu. It's time to go back to our room." he said. "But Igneel! Me and Lucy just started playing truth or dare!" whined Natsu. "Can we stay for a little longer?" "No! We can't! It's already 11:00 pm and Lucy and her parents has to get some sleep for tomorrow." said Igneel. "What's going on tomorrow?" asked Natsu and Lucy in unison. "We have arranged a play date for you two tomorrow. It starts at 7:30 am to 10:30 pm. You guys can go anywhere you want but do not go outside of the resort. Plus, you guys will have dinner and lunch at the beach's restaurant with us but your on your own during dinner. Got it?" said Layla. "Yes." said Natsu and Lucy in unison. "W-Wait! We'll have dinner alone?" asked Lucy shocked at what her mom said. "Yes. Is something wrong with that Lucy?" asked Jude. "Yes! What will happen if bad guys come and kidnap me?" asked Lucy who's finding a reason to not have dinner with Natsu after what just happened. "Don't worry. Natsu may be small but he's got incredible magical power." said Igneel ruffling Natsu's hair. "Arg! Stop it Igneel!" said Natsu trying to stop Igneel from ruffling his hair. "Thus, you have magic too Lucy. You can fight those bad guys as part of your training." said Layla smiling.  
"F-Fine. I'll do it." said Lucy hiding her blush. "Alright. It's settled then we should go." said Igneel. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Luce." said Natsu smiling at her. "Okay. Bye." said Lucy. "Bye, Mr and Mrs Lucy." said Natsu waving goodbye. "Goodbye Natsu." said Jude. "Get back safely." said Layla waving back.

Then they left and Lucy and her family went to sleep to prepare themselves for what's gonna happen tomorrow. Well, mostly Lucy.

* * *

**To my reviews:**

**Karin Fujioka: Arigatou!**

**Pretzel101**:** Here's the new chapter! Hope u liked it! Oh and thanks for ur review!**

**Whiterose937888: Thanks so do i =))**

**CupcakeGirl633: I know! I like ur review the most and yes they are really cute when they're little and yes it is really adorable for Lucy to give Natsu her Pocky. Im glad you liked it! =))**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: It's ok ur not being mean. i know it's very scrunched up, Its because im using note pad so i have not choice but i hope this chapter is not that scrunched up like before. btw thanks for ur review! =))**

**FairyTailRocks801: Arigatou! Ureshi (Im so happy)! Thanks for the review!**

**Nalu4Ever XD: Yes it is n here is it sorry if it took so long. I have school and homework to do so i cant update. Thanks for the review!**

**NxLFlamingKey: No the next chapter is not about the ring n yes there will be events coming up soon i promise. Thanks for the review!**

**aroya: I know right? Thanks for the review!**

******YoruOfaThousandstars: Why thank you! *bows***

**********IG1701FT: Yes! Really cute and here it is! Hope you liked it! =)**

**********GamzeeMakara: Aye sir!**

**********This-was-a-dare5: I know right?! Anyway, glad you liked it! =D**

**Next chapter preview:**

**Chapter tittle: Chapter 4: The play date Part 1**

**"I-It's o-ok. I'll be fine."**

**" Take care you two"**

**" Your welcome. Remember your dinner starts at 6:00 pm so come back to your rooms by 5:40 got it?"**

**Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter and please keep reviewing!**


	4. The Play Date Part 1

**Sorry for the late chapter minna! I know all of you have been waiting for the new chapter and here it is! I'm really sorry if it's late. I just got cut up with school work, projects and school that I have no time to update. Plus, I just became a teenager so it's really hard for me to log onto the computer these days so sorry and I hope you all will enjoy the new chapter! Arigatou for the reviews! Please review! I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

Friendship Rings

Chapter 4: The Play Date Part 1

~Lucy's room~

Lucy was the first to wake up in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30 in the morning… Why did I wake up so early?" thought Lucy with a sigh. She came got up and folded her blankets and arranged her pillows properly and said, "Well, I might as well take a bath since there's 1 hour till my date with Nat-" Lucy stopped realizing what she said and turned into a tomato and thought, "Jigau! We're just friends. Plus, it's a not a date. It's a play date so stop acting weird Lucy! I really need a bath right now!" Then, she took her towel and went to take a bath.

When she came out, she saw her parents and greeted them with an "Ohayou!". She then rushed to the closet to get her clothes and change into them. After she's done, she went to have breakfast with her parents. Once it was 7:15 am, Layla said, "Oh. Look at the time Lucy. It's almost time for your play date with Natsu."

"I know mama."

"Do you need to bring any snacks there?"

"Yeah! Can you help me pack my clothes and some packets of Pocky for me?"

"No problem."

Layla then packed all her things and some packets of Pocky for Lucy. Then, Lucy said goodbye to her parents and left to meet Natsu.

She reached the beach and saw Natsu sitting on a rock wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Lucy called out to him and he turned around and waved to her.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hey Natsu!"

"What took you so long?"

"I was eating breakfast alright?"

"Whatever! Let's go change into our swimsuits so we could swim!"

"Alright!"

Then, they went into the changing rooms and changed into their swimsuits. Not long later, Natsu came out wearing a red boxer and waited for Lucy. Lucy then came out wearing a pink bikini with hot pink heart shapes on the top and bottom of the bikini. Natsu stared at her for a long time, Lucy looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" But Natsu didn't answer her and he just kept on staring. "Hey! Earth to Natsu? Are you there?" asked Lucy while waving a hand in front of his face. Suddenly, Natsu started to have a bloody nose and Lucy started to panic and quickly went to look for a tissue. Once she found a tissue, she wiped away the blood from his nose and said, "What's wrong? If you're sick, you should go back to your room and rest. We'll reschedule the play date." "I-It's o-ok. I'll be fine." Said Natsu while blushing madly. "Are you sure?" asked Lucy worriedly. Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah. D-Don't worry about me." "Alright then. Come on! Let's go already!" said Lucy." "Aye sir!" shouted Natsu happily and off they went to swim.

After 3 hours of swimming, they got up and went to build a sandcastle and won a blue ribbon. "Yatta! We won!" shouted Natsu happily. "Come on Luce! Let's win another one!" "Can we rest for a little while?" asked Lucy. "Sure Luce!" Natsu then sat beside her on the sand.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep calling me Luce instead of Lucy?"

"Cause that's my new nickname for you Luce!" smiled Natsu. "Why? You don't like it?" Lucy smiled and shook her head and said, "No. I love it. But I don't have a nickname for you." Natsu smiled slyly and said, "You may call me master." "Keep dreaming flame head!" said Lucy angrily. "I'm just messing with you." said Natsu trying to cool Lucy down. "It's not funny!" said Lucy. "I'm sorry. Now where are we going next?" asked Natsu. "How about... our rooms?" suggested Lucy. "Alright. Let's go to my room." said Natsu. Then off they went to his room.

After a few minutes, they reached his room and chatted for about 1 hour. Not long later, Natsu started to feel hungry so he went to the kitchen to look for something to eat but all he found was Igneel's bad cooking. "What are you looking for Natsu?" Natsu came out of the kitchen looking hungry and he said, "I'm hungry Luce." Lucy looked at him for a second and said, "But lunch is in an hour. Do you think you can hold it in for another hour?" "No! I;m starving to death right now!" whined Natsu. Lucy sweatdropped and thought, "He's 11 and he's acting like a 3 year old." Lucy then sighed and said, "Fine." She then took out two packets of Pocky out from her bag and gave it to Natsu. "Here. I asked my mom to pack some Pocky in case we get hungry." Natsu took the Pocky from her and said, "Thanks Luce! Your my bestest friend ever!" Lucy smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now you better eat it or else i'll help you eat it." Natsu quickly opened his Pocky and shoved all of it in his mouth. "Ha! Nwow ywou cawn't weat wit!" ( Ha! Now you can't eat it!) Lucy laughed at him as he tried his best to swallow all of the Pocky in his mouth. He finally swallowed all of it and said, "I'm still feeling a little bit hungry." He then saw Lucy reading a book with a stick of Pocky in her mouth. She looked up at him and said, "What are you staring at?" He suddenly bit the end of the Pocky in her mouth. Now, Lucy's mouth was biting the end of the Pocky while Natsu was biting the other end. They both suddenly blushed a trillion shades of red and Natsu let go of the Pocky. "S-Sorry. I was feeling a little bit hungry." Natsu laughed nervously. "I-It's alright." said a flustered Lucy. Suddenly, the clock struck 1 and Lucy said, "It's already lunch time Natsu. L-Let's go." Natsu just nodded and they left the room.

They soon got to the beach's restaurant and met up with their parents. They all sat down and ordered the food. After that, they chatted and said some jokes. "Okay. I've got one. There is an old man and an old woman. They've been married for 40 years now. One day, their old friend came by to visit them. The old man said, "Honey get me this. Darling get me that. And his friend said, "Wow. How long have you guys been married?" And the old man said 40 years. His friend then said, "Wah. So old already but still so romantic ah." "Do you want to know a secret?" the old man said and his friend said yes. What do you think the secret is?" said Lucy. "Etto... He loves his wife too much that he uses those words?" said Natsu. Lucy shook her head and said, "Wrong answer. Anyone else wants to try?" "Etto...His trying to show off his sweetness to his friend?" said Layla. "Sorry mama but it's wrong. Anyone else?" "I give up." said Jude and Igneel in unison. "Alright. What about you two?" Lucy asked Natsu and her mother. "We give up too." "Alright then. The answer is... He forgotten his wife's name so he called her honey, darling and other stuff." They all stared at her and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! T-That's the best joke i've ever heard!" laughed Natsu. "You've got that right." laughed Igneel. "W-Why didn't you tell this joke to us before L-Lucy?" laughed Jude. "Yeah." laughed Layla. Then, they all chatted again.

After 3 hours, Layla looked at the clock and said, "Oh my. Look at the time. It's already 4:00 pm. We should get going now." "Alright. Take care you two." said Jude. "Now go have fun." said Igneel. "Arigatou!" said Lucy and Natsu in unison. "Your welcome. Remember your dinner starts at 6:00 pm so come back to your rooms by 5:40 got it?" said Layla. "Yes. We got it, mama." said Lucy. "Alright then. Goodbye and have fun." said Layla biding goodbye. "Arigatou! We will!" shouted Natsu. After biding goodbye to their parents, they sat at a bench and watched the sunset.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think the sun and the moon is just like our friendship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the sun and the moon are friends even though they are different so it kind of remind me of our friendship because even though we're different, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Lucy smiled at Natsu and said, "I'm glad I met you here." Natsu smiled back and said, "Yeah. Me too." Then, the long stick on the clkock was pointing to 5 while the short one was pointing to 7. "Oh. Looks like it's time for us to go back to the room." said Lucy. "Yeah." said Natsu. Lucy got up and said, "Well. We don't want to be late for our dinner right?" Natsu shook his head and said, "Nope cause i'm starving right now." "But we just finished eating 3 hours ago." said Lucy astonish at a still hungry Natsu. "That was 3 hours ago so it's different. Come on! Let's go back before your parents and my dad gets angry." Natsu then grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran to their own rooms as quickly as possible.

**Here it is! How was it? Is it good, great or wonderful? Please review! =)**

**To my reviewers:**

**FairyTailRocks801: Thanks a lot!**

**AngelXReaper: Ha ha ha! Real funny! You know i cant update if you hunt my dreams down right? Plus your voice is pretty creepy...**

**IG1701FT: I know right?! It's just toooooooo cute!**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun: No problem and thanks for the tip! =)**

**CupcakeGirl633: OMG! I love you sooooo much! I love your review I love how you love NaLu and i know! It's really cute and adorable! The kiss and truth or dare was my favorite part too! And your welcome! I know... Lucy's really afraid... Thanks! I love the beach scene too! Plus, how can i not plus magic? It's Fairy Tail for christ's sake! It's all about magic so there must be magic! Am i right? Maybe they will search for each other but i'm not gonna spoil the story by telling you. You just have to read to find out and yes you r really looking into the future hope you like****d this chapter and i'm glad you liked the last one! =))**

**Nukey: Thanks! Glad you liked it and wedgie is when someone grabs a boys underwear and pulls it so there bottom part will be painful. The harder the person pulls, the more painful it'll be.**

**Guest: Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry if it took so long anyway, yes. Natsu was trying to top Lucy's dare and also because of a little crush. Sorry if Lucy's prediction on strangers attacking them didn't come true and i'm not going to make people say they look cute together yet. It's gonna be in when they grow up chapter and thanks for the tip. I'm not really good with fanfictions but i'm glad you liked it.**


	5. The Play Date Part 2

**Yay! 2 chapters in one day! or maybe 3! Here's the new chapter guys! To make it up to you guys, I'll update 2-3 chapters today. I hope you'll love it! Please make this your favorite! Please follow it and please review! Thanks! =))**

* * *

Friendship Rings

Chapter 5: The Play Date Part 2

Natsu was the first one to reach 'Tropical Island' wearing a black tux and his scarf. While he was waiting, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Lucy wearing a white gown with frills, ribbons on each side with bells on each side of the dress and a pair of glass slippers. Natsu stared at her and thought, "S-She looks like Cinderella. How beautiful." Lucy waved at him and said, "Hey Natsu." Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh. H-Hey Luce." She then grabbed his hand and said, "Come on. Let's go in." Natsu nodded and they went in and found a place to sit.

They sat down and started chatting. Suddenly, a boy the same age as them walked up to Lucy and said, "Hey. You're kinda cute." Lucy blushed and said, "T-Thanks." The boy held his hand out and said, "Akihiko Yamasaki. Nice to meet you." Lucy shook his hand and said, "L-Lucy Heartifilia. Nice to meet you too." Natsu suddenly had the urge to punch this guy but held it in and held his hand out and said, "Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Akihiko." Akihiko shook his hand and said, "Pleasure. Anyway, are you two dating?" Lucy started to blush harder while Natsu said, "N-No. W-We're just friends." Akihiko sighed in relieve and said, "Good then you don't mind if I talk to her right?" Lucy shook her head and said, "I'm sure he doesn't." Natsu looked at Lucy while Akihiko said, "Great. Anyway, what's your favorite color?" Lucy answered all his questions and started laughing with him which annoyed Natsu. Natsu sat there eating trying not to listen or care what they were saying but he just couldn't help it. When Akihiko whispered something into Lucy's ear and made her laugh, his blood boiled in anger but he held it in. Suddenly, Akihiko tried to kiss Lucy on the cheek and that made furious so he shouted, "Hey! Get your hands off her!" Akihiko and Lucy looked up and Akihiko said, "What if I don't want to?" Natsu then punched him in the face and said in anger, "That will happen!" Akihiko stood up and charged at Natsu but Natsu stopped him and said, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and punched him hard in the face with fire. Akihiko stood up and said, "Fine. She's all yours. She's not that pretty anyway." When Lucy heard that, she stood up from her chair and walked to Akihiko. "What did you say?" Lucy said in a murderous tone. "I said you're not that pretty." said Akihiko. "Lucy kick!" shouted Lucy kicking Akihiko hard in his dick. Akihiko then fainted on the floor because of Lucy's really painful kick. "That's what you get for calling me ugly when you said I was cute just now." said Lucy. "Now come on. Our dinner isn't finish yet Natsu." Natsu grinned his usual grin and nodded. Then they went back to eat.

After they finished their dinner, they paid for it and sat on a bench beside the beach. "That was a great dinner." said Lucy. "You've got that right." said Natsu. "Plus, you're 'Lucy Kick' was awesome!" Lucy blushed and said, "Thanks. You're 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' was awesome too." Natsu grinned widely and said "I know." Lucy looked up at the sky and said, "They're so beautiful." "Hm?" said Natsu looking up. He smiled and said, "Yeah." Suddenly, a shooting star flew by. Lucy said, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Natsu!" Natsu nodded and clasp his hands together with Lucy. "I wish I can see Natsu in the future and I wish to become a Fairy Tail wizard someday." wished Lucy. "I wish I can see Lucy in the future and join me and Igneel's favorite guild, Fairy Tail." wished Natsu. After that, they heard a waltz song coming from a wedding on the beach. Lucy said, "I wish we could go inside there and dance too." Natsu looked at her and asked, "You like dancing?" Lucy nodded while staring at the groom and bride dancing on the beach. Natsu suddenly had an idea so he stood up, held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?" Lucy took his hand and said, "Yes. You may." Then they started dancing.

"You're a good dancer Luce."

"Thanks. You are too."

Natsu suddenly accidentally stepped on Lucy's foot which made Lucy yelped in pain. "Itami!" yelped Lucy. "He he. Sorry." Natsu laughed nervously. "I-It's ok." said Lucy. They started moving to the song again and this time, Natsu didn't step on her feet anymore. "Wow. You only stepped on my foot once and you didn't step on it again. I'm impressed Natsu." said Lucy impressed by Natsu. "I know you are." grinned Natsu.

"Darling?" said the bride. "Hm?" said the groom. "Look at those two children dancing on the beach." said the bride pointing to Natsu and Lucy. "So? What's wrong?" asked the groom. "Isn't it cute?" said the bride. The groom looked at Natsu and Lucy dancing happily that he can't help but smile and said, "Yeah. It's really cute."

* * *

**Here it is! So? How was it? Please review!**

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Chapter 6: The Last Day**

"I'm gonna miss you Luce."

"Here. These rings is the symbol of our friendship so promise you wont take it off?"

"Bye Natsu."

**Hope you liked it! Enjoy! And I can't believe I'm already at chapter 6! Please review! 3**

**To my followers:**

**Thank you so much for following my story. I really appreciate it. I love you all! Hope you liked this chapter! =))**

**To the people who make my story their favorite:**

**Thank you very much for making my story your favorite. Hope you all liked this chapter. I love you all! =D**

**To my reviewers:**

**FairyTailRocks801: Thanks! Your the best!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I know! It's soooooo cute and sweet!**

**AngelXReaper: *creepy and scary voice* Yes... Yes I am...**

**CupcakeGirl633: Aye! I updated! Anyway, i really love both of them as young children too! They are just soooooooo cute together when they're young! =3 Plus, I really love the nose bleeding and Pocky thing too and i just got the Pocky idea from when they were eating it... And i know right?! They could have kissed but didn't. Sorry if I didn't make them kiss hope your not disappointed in me. i would be really sad if you were =( Anyway, glad you liked it! =) Hope u'll love the next one! Peace out!**

** : Neither can I! .**


	6. The Last Day

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Friendship Rings

Chapter 6: The Last Day

Natsu and Lucy have been hanging out with each other for 6 days now and they are gonna say goodbye on the 6th day.

Natsu and Lucy are walking together on the beach in the morning. "I can't believe it's already the last day." Said Natsu sadly. "I know." Said Lucy sadly. "In a few more minutes, we have to say goodbye." Thought Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu heard both their parents calling for them. "Hey, Luce?" Lucy turned to look at him and said, "Yeah?" "Our parents are calling for us. We should get going." he said grabbing Lucy's hand but Lucy struggled out from his grip. "I don't want to leave!" shouted Lucy with tears in her eyes causing Natsu to panic. "H-Hey. D-Don't cry." Said Natsu. "I'm sure we'll see each other in the future." "What if we don't Natsu? Huh? What if we don't?" said Lucy sadly. Natsu just stood there speechless. " What if we never meet? What if-" Lucy got cut off when Natsu huggged her and whispered into her ear, "Then I'll search for you. I'll search the whole Earth just to find you." Lucy stood there shocked but hugged him back anyway and said, "You promise?" Natsu nodded and said, "I promise. Cross my heart." Then they both parted. Suddenly, they heard someone calling for them. "Looks like our parents are looking for us. Let's go." said Natsu. Lucy nodded and they went to look for their parents.

~At the front gate~  
Natsu and Lucy found their parents at the front gate and went to them. "There you are. You guys can say your goodbyes while me, Igneel and your father go and pay for the rooms alright?" said Layla. They just stood quite and nodded. Then their parents went to pay at the counter. "Looks like this is it." said Lucy sadly. "Yeah. Anyway, I want to give you something Lucy." said Natsu. "What is it?" asked Lucy. Natsu opened his bag and took out a small bow revealing two rings. One is pink with a heart symbol on it while the other one is red with a fire symbol on it. He handed Lucy the pink ring and said, "Here. These rings is the symbol of our friendship so promise you won't take it off?" Lucy weared the ring and nodded with tears in her eyes and said, "I'll cherish it forever." Then they hugged once more and parted when their parents arrived.

"Okay. Now that you've said goodbye. It's time for us to go." said Igneel. "Bye Natsu." said Lucy sadly. "Cheer up Luce. I'll see you in the future alright?" said Natsu with a sad smile. Lucy suddenly lightened up and nodded her head saying, "Mm! I'll see you in the future!" Then, they all parted ways.

~In Lucy's car~  
Lucy has been quite the whole time in the car so Layla thought of an idea that can make her talk. "Hey Lucy?" Lucy looked up and said,"Hm?" "Once we reach home, do you think you can finish your story for me?" said Layla with a smile. Lucy said, "I'll try." with a very sad tone. Suddenly, she had an idea in making her remember Natsu forever. Then, she took out her sewing machine and started sketching something. Layla saw what she's doing and curiously asked, "What are you doing Lucy?" Lucy finished sketching and said, "I'm making something for me to remember Natsu forever." Layla raised an eyebrow and asked, "But didn't he give you a friendship ring? Isn't that enough for you to remember him?" Lucy shook her head and started sewing.

~In Natsu's car~  
Natsu just stood quite the whole time and it's making Igneel uncomfortable. 'What's wrong with him? He should be blurting about something stupid by now but he stayed quite the whole time. Maybe if I talk to him I'll know what's on his mind.'

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nandemo nai. (Nothing.)"

"Are you sure? You seem pretty sad about something."

Suddenly, Natsu smacked Igneel's head making him shout, "What you do that for?" Natsu glared at him and said, "For asking stupid questions." Igneel looked at him and said, "I said something stupid?" Natsu nodded and shouted, "Yeah! You already know why I'm sad and yet you're still asking me?! That's really a stupid question Igneel!" Igneel looked at him and thought, 'He must be very sad.' "Don't worry! You'll see her in the future. You two promised each other remember?" Natsu just nodded and said, "Yeah."

* * *

**So? How was it? Review!**

**To my reviewers:**

**QueenOfTheives: Here it is and thanks! =)  
**

**IG1701FT: Here it is! Hope you'll like it! =)**

**Amulet Skyla: Your Japanese is perfectly fine and you spelled "Sugoi" right so sun worry kay? Anyway, I'm sorry but i can't fulfill your request cause i love Lucy just the way she is and I'm sure Natsu loves her as her so I'm sorry but maybe I can make her have another power in my next story. Well maybe. Sorry to disappoint you. =( And you're right! NaLu all the way! 3**

**pmc93: Glad you enjoyed it and no problem! I'll promise to make it longer if i have any ideas!**

**FairyTailRocks801: I know you are and thanks btw, thats not a problem at all! .**

**CupcakeGirl633: I know! I just came up with making Natsu jealous when I was writing the story! . I love the shooting star part too! And i really hope it comes true too but y should i? Im the one writing the story so i would know wat happen! I agree with the bride and groom too! Me too! Anyway, Loved your review and keep reviewing! Peace out! *makes peace sign using fingers and leaves***

**jas: No problem at all! =)**

** : Glad you love it! Ureshi! (I'm so happy!)**

**DIGIKO12: Yes there is and here it is! Hope you liked it! =D**


End file.
